Distance between
by Queenmorrigan97
Summary: Kirana Van Ko was sent from the destruction of her planet Krypton and just like Kara she got stuck in the Phantom Zone only to land on earth many years e has to find her way on earth and one person will do that the same stranger who had threatened her. Will Kirana turn out to be another alien bent on destroying earth? What will happen when she finds her Bonded years later?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **This is a Supergirl fanfic it will follow the life of Kirana Van Ko a.k.a on earth as Ariana Gaunt from Krypton who landed on earth the same time Kara after being stuck in the phantom zone as well but instead of Kal-El a.k.a Superman/ Man of steel/ Clark Kent finding her someone else did.**

 **While Kara will be 13 years of age when she crash landed kirana will be 15, 2 years Kara's senior but the first few chapters will focus on kirana for the first 11 years of her life growing up trying to control her powers and try make her way in life.**

 **I will try follow the story line the best i can and make sure you all have fun reading my book.**

 **All comments/ messages/ reviews/ likes will be highly appreciated and i enjoy looking forward to seeing you all read and hopefully like my story :)**

 **All characters that may make an appearance belong to CSW who have made Supergirl possible. Only OC characters belong to me and are of my own making**

Kirana Van Ko was only 15 when her parents sent her away just as her planet's destruction was happening they didn't want to leave their daughter alone but they knew it was to keep her safe and to keep her alive, like most parents they loved her and it was for the best.

The last thing Kirana remembered before she got into her pod was her father giving her an Heirloom that was passed down to the head of house when they came of age, a beautiful ring black in colour with her house symbol in gold adorning its feature, it was an intricate design, and her mother whispering " may Rao guide you my star" before she shot of into the sky its co-ordinates unknown to her.

Kirana wasn't sure what happened or what had occurred but one moment she was looking at the stars as her pod was soaring through the stars and next she was heading straight into a planet and she was not stopping anytime soon. Pressing a few buttons trying to some how stop her decent or at least slow it down so that the landing would not cause any damage but she must have hit something because there was a voice

" system will maintain course until altered prepare for high impact, the pod will sustain 37%damage to outer haul "

She could not believe what she had heard in the situation she was she could only think of one thing that came close to anything like the system was the robots they had in ships meant to protect but there was no robot just a computer system so she did the one thing she could she spoke to it

" I am Kirana Van Ko of house Ko slow down our decent and land somewhere that we will take minimal damage and impact on the planet below and do it quick" Kiaran just hoped it would do it in time

Seconds went by and she had landed on something seemingly soft but at least there wasn't to much damage to either her pod or the planet beneath her feet but she didn't recognise where she was. as the hatch opened to allow her to exit the pod she felt like she was being weighed down, her breathing picked up struggling to adjust to the atmosphere everything was overwhelming her. She spoke to the system again " close the hatch now " she slid back down watching the hatch close

" My apologies Miss but it seems we are on a plant called earth it seems like the atmosphere here is significantly different to that on krypton there are slight side effects" damn stupid machine she thought

" will i ever get used to earth here and what do i call you " she got her breath back slowly

" yes miss also i have done the calculations i believe after a few minutes your body shall adjust, as for the name you may name me whatever you desire " The pod spoke back

She sat there for a few minutes before sighing she was alone with only a computer to talk to no one should be alone at 15 and she was, she didn't know how long she would be here but it could be moments or years at least there was something to pass the time until she got the courage to venture outside and that was to learn all the she could from Mir (the computer) in honour of her mother

" Mir bring up all that you can on this planet, its believes, different cultures, its people, languages everything please " she relaxed against the seat and pulled her knees up to her chest as a holographic screen popped up beginning to show her what she wanted.

 **A/N Here is the first chapter of the story it was difficult to write as i am not used to writing my stories on a computer but with pen and paper so chapters may vary from short to long but all in all i hope you look forward to whats to come :)**


	2. Chapter 2

After Mir was finished showing her everything on the planet she was currently on, she had learnt many new things and she had also learnt that Kal-El had survived and donned the El crest as he went around saving the humans some from their selves or against alien threats. She never did get to meet him even if he was baby but the way he held himself did not sit right with her. The thing that most intrigued her was the languages, each one was beautiful in its own right and she had slight trouble learning them but non the less it was exciting to be learning again.

Back on krypton she was the only Kryptonian to not be in a guild because when it was time for her to chose she couldn't and that didn't sit right with anyone. Her family had discussed with the high council for days on how she could not be, her father tried arguing for her case but they would not hear it even her mother had tried which only lead the discussion to go on longer than it should have but when she entered no one knew what to do.

She had proven several points why she could be guildless and extensive logic why it would benefit all guilds, her mind like many children was advanced but she knew exactly how to utilise it to its resolved 6 days after it had began and that was when she was 13. Kirana smiled at the memory she would make a good politician on earth if she ever chose that path.

It wasn't long before Kirana chose to brave the outside as she opened the hatch the feelings from before had multiplied, she could hears things, smell things and see things from very long distances and it was overwhelming her senses to the point where she fell over the side and onto the sand beneath her panting, crying and whimpering for it to stop. Seconds or minutes went by before everything subsided slowly and her calming down but as she looked around she saw a woman with a weapon pointed at her.

"Who are you, What are you" The women spoke to loudly for kiranas liking and she winced covering her ears again

"Mir security protocol beta please" Kirana yelled out hoping the computer could hear her protocol beta shuts all systems down and can only be activated with 4 things voice recognition, blood sample, and her house moto and the key that holds the computer in like a small chip of sorts every pod had one just like the fortress of solitude superman this was a little more advance.

Even in pain she was praying to Rao nothing bad would happen

" i'll ask once more who are you and what are you " the woman made the weapon click as she walked closer

""Please i mean no harm " she was getting used to everything slowly that she could at least tell what makes which noise

slowly she got up unsteadily leaning against her pod for support but in the distance she could helicopters and what sounded like someone soaring through the air very quickly, she climbed to the hatch as fast as she could and pulled out the chip before getting back on solid ground.

Looking at the women who seemed old she stepped forward

" please we will be in trouble in any moment and when whatever is coming for me arrives there is a possibility a fight will brake out, i can assure you ma'am that neither one wants to find out what they will do to either one of us " she spoke trying to point out how important it was for them to move

The women looked sceptical before putting her weapon down and started walking motioning for Kirana to follow which she did.

When they were far enough from her pod she listened in having trouble at first due to how many voices and noises there was but she managed to hone into 2 voices

" you can not be serious John" the voice sounded a little like superman's voice

" i am being very serious superman you have no jurisdiction over the DEO, we will be taking the pod back with us " the man's voice was a little deeper the superman's it it must have been the man John

" i have every right to it it belongs to krypton that means someone else beside kara and myself landed here " superman sounded upset and like he was only getting angrier

She made sure to listen into the conversation as she followed the women

" no superman we don't know who we are dealing with, we have to asses the situation at hand and determine if they are a threat or not even if she or he is a Kryptonian, so if you are not going to help then go back to your city" john seemed to keep calm through his confrontation

"I will only help you find them after that your on your own" Super man said

Kirana wanted to avoid all confrontation with the Son of Jor El not because he was someone who could take down an alien but because she didn't want to cause the women anymore trouble and make a mess of the beautiful area around her

It was only when Kiaran bumped into the women did she lose concentration

" we are here, before you enter my home you are to tell me everything " The women said placing her gun weapon on a small table


	3. Chapter 3

It took a while to slowly explain everything to the woman who's name Kirana learnt was Meredith Gaunt who surprisingly took everything well as she hugged Kirana in a comforting way. Kirana had learnt that the women had no children and lived out in the forest in the cabin they were currently sat, but Meredith had liked every moment of it she had said that living out in the middle of a forest was peaceful and she had saved a lot of money doing so.

Kirana couldn't get the feeling that some time in the near future she would be calling the women family

" dear if you wish to blend into our world you are going to have to have a proper name because if you go around telling people your real name you will confuse them also Van Ko screams alien" Meredith pause for a moment before continuing

" no doubt you wish to keep your new name close as possible to your given name so how about we call you Ariana Gaunt " she looked at kirana hoping she wouldn't mind the new name

" I think that would be most acceptable but Gaunt is your last name is it not" Kirana bit her lip not understanding why the women would allow for her to take her surname

" Indeed i mean i can't just leave you on your own no matter if your a genius by our standard which means i'm going to have to sort something out regarding all the proper paperwork to make sure you exist "

" why are you willing to help me, i'm an alien to you and i am sure to show some powers like superman at some point meaning i'll put you in danger ma'am " Kirana really didn't want to put her in harms way

" i can take care of myself don't you worry about that and as to why it's because you just lost everything you have ever known your parents, family, you are alone and young it wouldn't be right to leave you for someone to do whatever they wanted to you" Meredith sighed looking at the young girl in front of her how could she not look after her the girl had lost everything she's ever known no child should go through that

"I see well i do thank-you for helping me but i really don't want to bring any sort of trouble to you" Kirana looked down at her hand still holding the small chip from her ship wondering if her pod one of the only things she had left

" nonsense if you were a danger you would have attacked me when i had my gun pointed at you" meredith went inside to bring out a glass of lemonade for Kirana

" but i can't control what will happen if powers do come in" kirana reached out for the glass slowly and cautiously but when she did grab it, the glass shattered to small pieces

" oh my it seems you are very strong i guess we will deal with that another day because it is getting late we should get you changed and something to eat come inside " Meredith gestured for Kirana to come inside which she hesitated before going in.

A few days later both Meredith and Kirana sat out side on the porch of the cabin with different objects trying to figure out how kirana can control her new found powers that apparently came in the second night she was there, her heat vision and freeze breath had come in when she was in the shower and a huge brown hairy spider had crawled up onto one of her legs startling her causing her heat vision to flare and burn a hole right through wood of the cabin and a few trees that was nearby, and that in itself caused her to panic not knowing what to do she tired blowing on the burning wood which seemed to make it burn even more and her to blow more but in the end she had somehow manage to freeze the hole with her breath.

So the past few days they were working on her control

" Okay it seems that you are getting better at controlling your strength, and hearing but your vision needs something to help you with that seeing as that has a mind of its own but we still need to work on your heat vision and your cold breath or freeze breath and we have to do all that before you go to school tomorrow " Meredith didn't know wether or not they would succeed in doing so but she had to try and help her even if she was an old lady

" do you think i will be able to fit in at school " Kirana focused on the fire in front of her it was only small but at least she could practise slowly she took a breath in

" you will do well it may take awhile dear but you will get there i am sure " Meredith watched as she stood back making sure not to stand in the way

As kirana concerntrated she slowly blow out cold air out her mouth making sure to only allow the fire to settle a little but not completely be put out, it was hard but after few attempted she managed to get the fire to but a small lighter like fire

as the day went on meredith had made sure that the girl was well fed and hydrated she had wished that she had a daughter when she was younger but it didn't happen and Kirana was the closest thing to having someone, the girl could grow on people even the ones with the coldest of hearts and while Kirana practised she went out to the closest shopping area which was at least an 30 minute drive on her quad bike, it was not easy to get there considering they were surrounded by trees but living out there for 30 odd years you learn to find your way.

She had gotten all the supplies that Kirana would need for the year and a few extra books along with some supplies in case Kirana may want to make something , money was no problem for her but she had wanted to give the girl the best life possible on earth and Meredith could tell that the girl will do well in whatever she chose

It was nearing sundown when Kirana had gotten better control of both heat vision and her cold breath but she was tired and she knew she had to be up early for her first day at school in the morning so she put the fire out completely and made sure it wouldn't spread before heading in for the night..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys this chapter is just a small chapter It doesn't go into much about Kirana's time at school only a little bit about when she started. if you were looking forward to seeing what was in stall for her school days i am sorry to disappoint.**

 **Despite this i am hoping you are enjoying my story so far, all reviews are welcomed and remember your opinion matters.**

It had been weeks since Kirana had started school and the first thing she learnt was to keep your head down and keep to yourself because everyone always have an ulterior motive but one person stood out the most to her amongst everyone else was a girl who kept getting bullied, her name was Jessica she was the same age as Kirana and despite all the times everyone pushed her called her names, she didn't once fight back she would just smile gather her stuff and leave for her next class but she was the reason why Kirana had gotten detention.

The third day at school Kirana saw Matthew O'connel push Jessica down and grab the girl by her hair spitting in her face calling her all types of names one should not call a person while his friends laughed and watched. Back on krypton she was taught that everyone was equal no matter what gender and to raise a hand to women was wrong and same goes to men, so seeing Matthew doing that did not sit right so she walked up to the guy grabbing his thumb of the hand that held jessica's hair and bent it back breaking it making the boy let go in pain and tears. The action didn't sit right with his buddies because they all tried to hit her but they all ended up with similar injury they were lucky that it was only a broken fingers and not a whole limb but after helping jessica off the floor and with her stuff she was called into the principals office only to be given a weeks detention and after school duties.

Meredith had scolded her on her behaviour about breaking the boys fingers but praised her for standing up for another student when no one was going to help them she initially had stopped Kirana from making things with the materials she had given her and continued to provide but she could tell that it helped her connect with home so she put all of Kirana endless stamina and stretch to use by putting her on wood chopping duty for the up coming winter .


	5. Chapter 5

As the years passed Kirana grew into a beautiful young women who had become friends with Jess after she had stood up for her and she now had complete control over her powers, she had moved out from the cabin she came to call home and moved to national city to start up her own business once she had graduated high school at 19.

Her business dealt in a wide range of technology and over the years Gaunt industries became well known.

She had not once forgotten about the women who gave her a home so every month she would send Meredith a hand carved animal of sorts from dog's to some creatures from the different planets she had visited when she was younger because she knew how much Merry had loved her first creation when she was 15 of a small dear.

So now Kirana sat in her office sorting out a few problems she's had with other companies such as Luthor corp and max industries she didn't like either company but some designs they had for products where quite fascinating to look at it wasn't hard to figure out how to make them possible with her mind and technology some of the ideas they presented to her she knew was meant to do damage to someone strong and since Supergirl came out a few months ago they tried doubling their efforts to get her on board but that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Putting down the file on both companies she let out a sigh and called in her PA her long time friend Jessica who also happened to be an alien a Daximite, and after about a year of being friends neither could keep hidden what they were so they came clean,Jessica real name was Sil Vat Da and every since they were inseparable.

"Jess can you come in here please " Kirana waiting a few seconds before the door opened revealing her red haired friend.

" what can i do for you boss " Jess smiled at Kirana as she entered her office

" I need you to schedule a meeting for 10:30 am tomorrow between all the heads of each department there is a serious matter at hand also CatCo have been wanting an interview with me for awhile so tell them ill be over at 11am tomorrow also could you do me a favour " Kirana got up of her chair to turn to the cupboard that held her water and grabbed a bottle

" I can do that for you shall i tell the heads what the meeting is about of leave it up to you also a Miss Lena Luthor wishes to speak to you she is outside waiting patiently and a favour will cost you " Jess held her note pad up to scribble down some notes

" Leave it for me, you can send in Miss Luthor when you go back to your desk also can you hack into the government and find out what you can on the DEO and everyone connected including other military fractions they have something i want back please" Kirana held the necklace hanging from her neck a small locket containing her pod chip she had kept all these years and her ring showing

Jess knew what it is that Kirana wanted she didn't need to ask what it was because over the years they had both gotten good at reading people and they could read each other while no one else could it was just how things where

" I'll see what i can do give me a week " Jess gave Kirana a reassuring smile before exiting back out the door

Straightening her skirt Kirana took a long gulp of water as Miss Luthor walked through the door

" I hope i am not interrupting something important " Lena stood by the desk with a folder in hand waiting to be seated

" Nothing important really but to what brings you to my office today Miss Luthor and please do sit down " Kirana had to admit the woman in front of her was stunningly gorgeous any fool could see that but then again she knew Lena briefly when she was a teen and even then she was beautiful even as a teenager

" well Miss Gaunt i have a proposition for you if you are willing to listen" Lena sat down making sure to keep a straight posture one she reserved for business

" okay then enlighten me with what you have to say" Kirana sat down on her chair closing her laptop and leaning back

It took them over 30 minutes to discuss what Lena was proposing and in the end Kirana had decided to invest in it, honestly it was a good idea she had put forward an idea that would help most people who were unemployed and aliens alike find some kind of comfort helping them find away but with her brother still in charge of the company Lena couldn't put forth the idea due to negative attention.

It had been awhile since Kirana had talked to Lena and she really wanted to know how Lena was holding up

" Lena would you have dinner with me tonight to catch up on old times" Kirana was hopeful she always did like Lena as company even if they were competing against each other in competitions

" I would love to Ariana it has been a while has it not i believe the last time we met was 7 years ago when you were just beginning this lovely company" Lena smiled brightly at Kirana as she relaxed a little in her seat

" excellent i'll get Jess to make a reservation at the new restaurant not far from here for 7pm i do believe they aim for the healthy eater but cater to those of us who love to eat " Kirana let out a healthy chuckle knowing full well Lena was more of a healthy eater

Lena couldn't help but let out her own chuckle remembering just how much Kirana ate

" wouldn't want to find out how you get when you haven't been fed"

Kirana offered Lena a bottle of water which the woman gladly took,

" not very pretty i assure you " Kirana stood up fixing her white button up top so it looked presentable

" well i have a few more things to deal today so i best leave you to your business, it was a pleasure seeing you again miss gaunt, ill leave my number with your assistant feel free to message me " Lena held her hand out for Kirana to shake which she did and smiled

"Pleasure was all mine Miss Luthor and till tonight, i hope you enjoy the rest of your day "

Lena smiled as she walked out of kirana's office


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night

Kirana was getting ready to leave her apartment building when her phone rang, pulling it out of her jacket pocket she looked at the name and noticed it was Jessica

"To what do i owe the pleasure of hearing your lovely voice Jess" Kirana buttoned up her jacket before grabbing the keys to her car

" Kia we have trouble brewing it seems like one Alex Danvers has been watching Miss Luthor all day i looked at the security cameras you know the ones that are hidden yeah well i was looking at them and there has been two groups of agents one on the low road and one on the high it seems they are suspicious of her being at your company "

Why could they not cut her a break everyone thinks shes just like her brother Lex but she is't and no doubt the group of agents will be there tonight Krana thought to herself before talking back to Jess

" I need you Sil on look out tonight i don't want trouble, take what you need from the vault you know the drill oh and there's a new toy for you in there as payment for information, no one is to interrupt tonight Rao knows lena deserves a break even just for one night" Kirana had the valet boy bring her car around to the front for her while she spoke in Ancient Greek knowing that no one around her would understand except for Jess herself

"Understood oh and a new toy won't cut it how about drinks on Friday in 2 days time you know at the alien bar Megan owns, she will be working that night and we both know i want to seduce her or woo her "

Kirana couldn't help but laugh at her friends antics as she got into her car putting her on blue-tooth and paying the boy

" Indeed i know well enough how much you want to court her you tell me every time we are there but end up with a different woman every time you need to get on it before someone steals her from you and i'm down for drinks on Friday something tells me i am going to need it "

Kirana drove to Lena's apartment as she spoke to her friend

" you know Jess i don't like how people treat lena" she was nearly at her apartment and really hopped nothing bad would happen tonight

" i know Kia but shit happens and i'm sure Lena will make her stand soon which reminds me someone is following you about 5 cars behind so be careful"

" Thankyou Sil now enjoy your night and if you want go out stop some crime while watching your prey"

" will do Kia enjoy your night " Jess said before hanging up

Kirana smiled as she pulled up to a waiting Lena, getting out of the car she greeted Lena who wore a beautiful black tight fitting skirt that shows off her shoulder

"You look stunning Lena " kirana kissed the womans cheek in a greeting

" i may say the same as you in your suit we both sure have grown a lot from our nerdy teenage years "

Kirana held Lena's arm as she escorted her around to the passengers side of the car and opened the door

" indeed although we only knew each other a couple days out of each year "

" but wonderful days they were " Lena smiled as she got into the car

As Kirana made her way to the drivers side she took a look around making sure to scan the are of the agents and her mate and anyone else around watching them before getting into the car and driving to the resaturant

They were sitting in a spot secluded area away from most people and in a position where Kirana could protect Lena if anything happened, they had caught up on both their lives and where they were now compared to were they were as teenagers only dreaming but now many thing came true.

They were both enjoying dinner when the lights went out suddenly and the sound of glass could be heard acting quickly she had pulled Lena down onto the floor under the table just as gun shots rung out

" What's happening " Lena tried looking around to see if she could see in the distance but failed

" i am not sure Lena but i need you to stay put please tell me you packing underneath that beautiful dress of yours" Kirana tried assessing the situation at hand with her x-ray vision

There was at least 6 guys in the restaurant with guns, another 10 outside and there was at least 6 people trying to stop the shooters and more on there way from the back

" If you wanted to see whats under my dress Miss Gaunt i am afraid i don't take my clothes off just anyone " Lena let out a chuckle before she produced a gun from her purse

" i am always ready for the worst with a brother like mine pissing of so many people you have to be ready for anything "

Kirana smiled as she pressed a finger just below her ear where the chip was for a communication device only she and Jess had as it was linked to both of them through the chip it self.

" can you hear me Sil" she spoke as she grabbed the gun had stored between her chest, having big breast sure came in handy sometimes and the clip the was holstered around her ankle she had about 4 extra clips on each ankle and it seemed like Lena's gun took the same round as hers

Lena gave her an odd look as she could see the gears turning in Kirana mind

"Nice and clear captain what's the stitch " 6 men on the inside about 4 meters apart from each other i believe there is another 10 outside that the agents from before are taking care of " she paused having to come up kneeling just enough so she could see over the now flipped table and begun shooting, her aim wasn't true to its marks seeing as that would be suspicious

" there should be men coming from the back i need you to take care of them, take out the security cameras while you are at it and make sure all video evidence around the area is taken care of please " Kirana ducked behind the table as Lena stared shocked

" i'll explain later but for now do you know how to shoot if you do when i tell you i want you to shoot only if anyone comes near of take care of the rest, i promise to make the night up with a movie night with plenty of ice cream and wine "

Lena just nodded and sighed not really understanding how it came to this

" this will be all over the news you know but you really don't owe me anything but explanation and you better have lots of wine "

Kirana smiled and took another look of the area all there was only about 4 more people outside of the enemy left and more agents had arrived listening close to the agent in charge Kirana could listen to the conversation

"Agent Danvers to Hanshaw here I needed Supergirl on the scene like 5 minutes ago when the shooting began where is she "

"Supergirl is currently handling another situation that requires her attention more do you think you can handle it agent" Kirana knew that voice it was the same some voice the man named john from when she first landed

" Hank we need all the Supergirl there are innocent people inside " The lady said

Kirana stopped paying attention to the conversation and turned to Lena as she reloaded the clip "you trust me don't you " she asked

Lena was hesitant at first but as Kirana let off her shots and downed 3 men she somehow felt safe and like she could trust her so she nodded

Kirana just smiled and straddled Lena's waist winking before grabbing her gun " i need you to to crawl to everyone who's hiding and get them to the back entrance to the kitchen Jess will be there you will be safe i promise this, she will wait around until an agent can come get you but she will be from eyesight " Kirana looked down as she kept letting off shots with her gun

Lena was torn between staying and going but she knew the innocent people needed help more so she gathered up her courage and leant up to give Kirana a kiss on her cheek

" i will cover you and call my name if you are in trouble okay " Kirana hoped everything would be okay and those who were injured are still alive

Lena nodded as Kirana leaned on her left knee letting Lena crawl to her right as she reloaded her gun she used Lena's to shoot as she crawled to all the people , swapping from hand to hand in shooting making to reload between and cover Lena,

the shooting had subsided as she had one more clip left and no more people shooting at her or the restaurant and agents dressed in black pointing guns at her

A few strands of hair had fallen out of their neat braid and Kirana was really tempted to push them back into place

"HANDS IN THE AIR NOW" One of the Agents yelled,

she really did not feel like listening to them after all who follows them and demands for someone to put their hands up when they are protecting themselves

" yeah you see i am not going to do that because A. you lot are pointing their guns in the wrong direction B. you shouldn't be pointing them at someone who was protecting themselves and C. i don't feel like listening you any of you because before all this went down i was enjoying a rather nice and lovely meal with a rather beautiful and kind women when this all happened so do excuse me if i don't feel like doing what you say " Kirana paused as Jess spoke

"Kia you really don't have to toy with them you know oh and i'll pick Luthor up for you and i can come pick you both up if you want seeing as no doubt they will want the whole site cornered off including cars just yawn for a yes and silent for no " Kirana wanted to laugh but decided t just yawn to signal she wanted Jess to pick her up along with Lena

As the agents where stepping closer Kirana decided to put her gun back into its warm holster between her boobs and just hold a now empty gun that belonged to lena

They just kept shouting things at her like hands up etc the usual but she never payed attention

" The ones i shot are not gravely injured maybe a bullet wound here or there no vitial organs where shot, i am afraid a dear friend of mine would be very upset if i got blood on my hands, now agents i am tired and i need to get my date home so i'll be seeing you around "

Kirana turned around only to come face to face with the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen Kirana only ever seen one other person with eyes as blue as Supergirl's and that was Kara Zor El a child she had met as a kid and came to feel a strong connection with but that couldn't be possible could it there are similarities between the Kara she knew and the women standing in front of her

" i am sorry i am late i had to deal with 2 aliens who would not give up, how many are injured " Kirana wondered if it was the same Kara as now

" Excuse me Supergirl but i have a bed calling my name so if you'll excuse me " Kirana went to walk around the girl only to be held back with a gun pointing at her face, turning her face slightly she saw it was the women who had commanded the troops

" you are not going anywhere Miss gaunt and i would like you to hand over both guns this moment" the women looked very calm but she could see there was frustration held behind her poker ace

" Actually Miss Danvers you have no right over me and i am not obliged to hand over anything to you, i am going to grab my date and take her home i do not appreciate being held back and next time you point a gun in my face be prepared to have the very same one pointed at your face" Kirana was getting impatient with the stupid agency

Supergirl put a hand on both of their shoulders trying to calm the situation " why don't you put your gun down agent and i am sure Miss Gaunt here has had a rough night so we can let her go " Kirana swore she could see the women pouting and that is was the same Kara gave her as a kid

"You know the rules Supergirl everyone is to be questioned no one is exempt" Alex kept her gun pointed

"no you know what i am going weather you like it or not, if you or your agency has any questions please ring my assistant and make an appointment but until then good night and to you Supergirl " with that she walked off to find Lena

 **A/N Hey guys i tried writing a gun fight scene the best i can, i am not exactly good at wrighting fighting scenes but despite that i hope you enjoyed it any feedback would be appreciated as it can help me improve.**

 **I am sure you have noticed how sometimes the names Jess and Kirana call each other are different such as Sil and Kia and it may be a little confusing well that is because when they are not at work, around people or in a fight they call each other by their birth name Jessica's is Sil and Ariana is Kirana but Kia is just a short version of it. I hope by pointing it out it helps you understand a little about the sudden name changes and there may be more to come so just message me the name and i will tell you who it belongs to.**

 **I hope you keep enjoying this story and i am while writing it for you :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n Hey guys here is chapter number 7 please excuse all the bad mistakes you may find weather it be spelling grammar or anything, it is currently 4:40 am when i am posting this and trying to edit so there may be a lot of mistakes despite this I hope you continue enjoying this story and thank-you for reading :)**

Kirana sat at her desk watching the news about what happened last night it was all over the place some people where praising lena for helping to get all the customers out safely even those who were injured but it wasn't known who had helped defend the attackers off some of the victims involved didn't want to talk or just to terrified to notice anything

Kirana was pulled out from her thoughts when there was a knock on the door

" come on in jess "

Jess opened the door enough just so only her head could be seen

" The heads of all the departments are here for the meeting and i just received a call from Miss Danvers who seemed quite rude but she booked an appointment for 1 pm seeing as that was your only avaliable time left"

" Thank-you Jess you can send them through and if Miss Danvers and her company try push past you this afternoon please have them escorted out of the building "

Jess nodded and left the door open wide for everyone to walk in there was about 12 people in the room

The meeting had gone exactly how Kirana thought it would and that was having to fire 2 people because of negligence but all in all it was a success and now she had to deal with cat co but first there was something she needed to do

" hey jess can you send Lena some flowers gladiolus, yellow roses please also a little note that says hope you understand A.G please "

after the incident she had spent hours trying to explain to Lena about her self and Jess and they went through a few bottles of wine and tubs of ice-cream, Lena had a lot of questions of course and they had answered to the best that they could. Lena had taken everything well but both Jess and Kirana knew the woman was having a battle between her brain and heart.

Driving to Cat co when she got a call from Merry/Meredith

" Hey darling how are you doing, you know i heard about lastnight"

Kirana hadn't heard from merry for awhile she missed hearing her voice

"Yeah well it was all anyone could talk about i think they were trying to go after someone merry, i am just lucky i always carry a gun around with me"

"I know Kia and i'm glad you do, aren't you glad i taught you how to fire one "

Meredith let out a small laugh remembering the day she had tried teaching her

"Yes thank-you for that anyways i am alright although some government agent wouldn't let me leave she even pointed her gun right in my face can you believe that merry"

Kirana was nearing the cat co building and trying steeling herself for the onslaught of questions coming

" well you always did have the tendency to not really really listen to those who wouldn't listen to you and lets face it you and Jess always made sure to look after each other if anything did go down i am sure she would be the first to jump in, anyways my dear i wanted to thank-you for sending all those wooden figures i always look forward to seeing what you make next "

Kirana couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh because she know well Jess would take anyone on to protect her and the same goes for her with Jess and by extension now Lena

"Yeah you are right and i'm glad you still enjoy them even even after all these years, oh while we are at it is there anything you want me to send you for home or just in general"

Kirana parked in a spare space near CatCo and hopped out putting her phone to her ear locking her door and straightening her skirt and top making sure she looked presentable

"No dear i am alright even in my old age i can still look after myself but there is one thing i want you to do, do you think you can make the figures bigger to put outside around the house"

Walking into the building she went through security procedures before going up the elevator

"Of course i can Merry which reminds me i'm sending something extra its for the wood i know you can still chop them like you could in the old days but it will help you a lot lighten the load a bit"

"Kia you don't have to do that you know that don't you "

"I know i don't but i want to after all you took me in gave me a home it is the least i can do"

The elevator rang for the floor she was supposed to stop off taking a deep breath she stepped onto the floor making everyone go silent

"I have to go know, i love you and i'll be sure to visit soon "

"By dear and stay safe will you "

Kirana hung up as she began walking toward Cat's office only to be stopped by none other then Kara

"Excuse me Miss but you can't go in there right now Miss Grant has an important phone call"

Kirana looked at Kara the woman looked very much like a puppy dressed like this it was quite adorable, and something in Kirana drew her to Kara, something she hasn't felt since she was back on krypton

"Im sorry uh " kirana paused she realised that she didn't know kara last name here on earth

"Oh Kara, Kara Danvers" Kara smiled brightly holding her books closer pushing her glasses up

Kirana couldn't help but frown a little at hearing the last name it was the same as the agent lady, weere they married, family or no relation at all Kirana had all types of questions going through her mind

"I have heard the name Danvers before if i remember there was an agent Danvers last night at the restaurant i had the pleasure of eating at but sadly it was shot up"

Kirana had a sneaky suspicion who Kara was but for now she had to pretend that she didn't and she wanted to figure out how Kara was related to Alex, maybe it was jealousy that Kirana was feeling now or maybe it was protectiveness she wasn't quite sure

" ah yes that would be my sister Alex she works for the FBI but we are of topic i am afraid Miss grant is busy right this moment perhaps i can help you"

Kara smiled a beautiful goofy smile which made Kirana heart bat a little faster

"Ah sorry let me introduce myself i am Ariana Gaunt owner of Gaunt industries and i believe my assistant Jess had sorted a Interview with Miss Grant for 11am" She paused looking at her watch and saw it was indeed 11 am before continuing

"which seems to be now"

Kirana could see Kara panic a little before nodding and knocking on the glass door that lead to Cats office

" what is it kiera can't you see i am busy" Cat sounded very annoyed and Kirana wanted to just slap the women for taking that tone with Kara

"Miss Grant it seems that Miss Gaunt is here for the 11 o clock interview" Kara just smiled as if her boss didn't offend her

"Ah yes well what are you waiting for girl let her in" Cat hung the phone up and turned to look at them

"Thank-you Miss danvers" Kirana winked at Kara causing a light blush to spread on her face before entering the office

"Miss Gaunt to what in god's name has convinced you to finally accept one of our interviews"

"Well Miss Grant i believe i have kept you waiting long enough don't you think in fact i believe you are the first to ever get an interview with me " Kirana sat down oppisite of cat

"And why did you come today why not when we first asked"

"Well you see when you first asked i had just started up my business i wanted to focus on solely that i did not want some reporter writing bad press about myself or my company, and all the other times frankly each reporter that came over they acted high and mighty and seemed like they did not care for anything but a story that would pay them well"

Kirana kept eye contact with the older women as she continued

" so i deemed them untrustworthy and sent them on their way which did not sit well with them that i had security show them out but here i am after many years willing for only you to interview me oh and Miss Danvers if she was a reporter, something tells me she would make an excellent reporter some day"

Kirana smiled as she said Kara's name

"Well i appreciate you coming today and allow me such an interview, i have to say i had no knowledge of my reporters behaving in such a way"

"That is quite alright miss grant how about we get to it so you can ask what you want"

"Indeed so lets begin"


	8. Chapter 8

A/n here is an update on this story hope ya like don't feel shy to leave a review on your opinion, hate and love welcome :)

* * *

Kirana had spent over 2 hours with Cat answering many questions both on and off the books before she had to go back to her office and face a rude agent which she was not looking forward to

When she had arrived at her office she found Lena waiting for her with 2 very angry agents and to the side was jess ignoring the agents but talking to Lena

" Hello lena and agents i hope all is well here " Kirana opened her door letting all of them in before going to grab a bottle of water for her and lena before addressing the agents

"So Agent Danver's and Agent i have yet to know, yet are here to talk about last night and i believe Miss Luthor here has yet to answer some questions which i assume are not regarding last night " Alex looked like she was ready to punch Kirana

"What we have to speak with Miss Luthor is none of your business Miss gaunt so i suggest you stay out of it "

" she has every right considering you lot have been following me for unknowns reasons but it's clear why you would anyone could see that "lena smiled at Kirana before putting her poker face on to the agents

"The lady speaks the truth and before you go on about whatever are about to, Miss danvers i suggest you stick to why you are actually here or do you want me to show you evidence i have of you and a few other agents following Miss Luthor"

That only seemed to anger Alex even more causing her to stand up

"Listen here gaunt you are going to answer my questions weather you like them or not or i can arrest you right here and now for obstruction"

Kirana sighed as she leaned back in her chair taking a sip of water she really didn't want to deal with this but if she didn't it would escalate

"If you please reign in your attitude and sit back down and speak calmly i will answer your question, i do not like take well to threats i will choose to talk to your partner while i have security escort you out if you can not calm down"

Kirana looked to lena who seemed to be calculating something in her head

Alex was about to say something when she got a call on her radio

"Agent Danvers come in we have a problem supergirl is in trouble"

"Im on my way" alex looked to kirana before turning around

"We are not finished here gaunt, luthor" she said before running out of the room

Kirana sighed as she looked over at lena listening into alex conversation on the radio

"Lena i am going to need your help it seems as if Supergirl is overwhelmed surrounded by aliens from Fort Ross a prisoner ship "

Lena looked determined when kirana asked for help

"Anything i can do to help i will it is the least i can do after last night"

Both women stood up looking at each other before kirana called out to jess

"What up boss" Jess asked walking in closing the door behind her

"We are going to help supergirl, i am not particulary happy but her cousin is fighting his own battles and she needs help " Kirana really didn't want to expose herself at all but she knew well how the prisoners of fort ross could be and how deadly some of their abilities where and kara can't handle them on her own even if the DEO has special weapons

" if you are sure that is what you want to do then I will cancel all meetings for the rest of the day i will meet you down there in a moment, you better not leave without me oh and welcome to the team lena " Jess always seemed excited when it came to fights

" what are we going to do kriana " lena stepped closer to kirana as she ran a hand through her hair in frustration

"First thing is i need to visit the vault and get you a communication chip and then you are going to use your lovely computer skills to monitor the situation but you are going to have to do something first its going to hurt slightly " Kirana turned around and pushed a small button on the wall of the inside of her water bottle cupboard in the corner of her office causing her cupboard so slowly come apart revealing a elevator

"You know if my brother ever finds out about me helping a super ill have even more hitmen after me " lena couldn't help but let out a sigh

" well lucky he won't find out now ladies first " Kirana let lena step into the elevator first before she followed pushing the v button the elevator started going down

As they went down further and further lena couldn't help but wonder what else kirana had hidden

"We are here okay i am going to need a sample of your blood,a single hair, your palm print and eye scan oh and a password for you"

Lena didn't know how that was going to happen since there wasn't any supplies needed for it

" how exactly are we going to do that"

Kirana just smiled as she grabbed lena's hand holding it to prestine white wall as if something was there

"Enter new person into system Lena Luthor code name, Green eyes "

Lena went to slap kirana for giving her such a nickname but before she could she felt a prick on her finger before kirana pulled a few strands of hair out of her head placing then where her hand used to be

"What the heck was that Kirana" Lena was surprised and confused

"My security system it's a bit to advanced for earth standards but that was to register you to it obviously you will not need it after this once you set your password but if it suspects an intruder it will do it all again" Kirana shrugged as her the system spoke

"Lena Luthor, codename- green eyes is now apart of the system please choose a password to complete the registration"

Lena could not believe that such a thing exsist and she really wanted to try and figure out what kirana used to get it this advanced, she was really curious and she had yet to choose a password but she couldn't make it obvious so she choose the less obvious

"Kryptonite Silver" she spoke hoping it would take it as an answer but she couldnt help but notice Kirana smile

"Password accepted you may enter Green eyes and welcome back Kia" the system spoke and like the elevator the walls began to split apart to reveal a large room filled with different things

"Hey wait up for me" a voice called out

"Hurry up Sil we only have 5 minutes to get ready and get there"

Kirana dragged lena to what looked like a large monitoring station (imagine like the one in bat cave) and pulled up a seat for her and let her sit

" this is the station where we monitor everything just enter your password you used just moments ago and it you will be set up, oh if you need help please don't feel afraid to ask the computer it recognises voices anyways this may hurt a little " Kirana didn't wait for lena to reply before grabbing a little injector with the chip used for her and jess and injected it just behind lena's ear

"There now welcome to the team lena i have to leave you but you can communicate with us just press where the chip is and it will connect us or you can just the station but enough off that i've gotta go "

Kirana kissed Lena's cheek before going off to change into her outfit, which consisted of a full body suit in black it was tight like a cat suit, it came with black tie up boots almost combat like, there was a helmet to go with it of course it was black but it folded out from a single button on her suit, it covers all of the head even hair, of course the suit was her design and the materials used were compatible with her powers. She did not need a cape like superman and super girl but it was available with a push of a button, her suit had compartments that compacted to the suit but she did have a utility belt for her weapons, and much like the suit everything in the vault was her design

After making sure jess and lena was ready she walked to the wall with nothing on there and pushed a button to reveal a tunnel, pressing the chip she made sure they were all linked

"Kia to Sil and Green Eyes can you all hear me" she grabbed jess by the waist

Her friend had on a similar suit on except hers was more assassin looking with a hood that retracted from a push of a button and never came off in any situation but where as kirana liked long distance fighting she like up close and personal which complimented both fighting styles yet they could always switch it up.

"Aye i can hear you" jess said giving her a thumbs up pushing a small button allowing her hood to cover her head and mask come over her face

"I can hear you Kia, Supergirl needed you like yesterday it seems like shes taking on a kryptonian some other alien with a scorpion tail, and one that spits spike things and you really need to shorten my name " Lena sounded worried and kirana smiled

" to save the day we go ill see you soon lea "

Kirana smiled as she took off through the tunnles that allowed her to come out by the ocean and flew high enough that she could break the sound barrier to get to kara fast


End file.
